Storm Disciple: The Way of Wood
Information The Way of Wood is a step along the Path of Storm and involves learning about the strength and unbending nature of wood. Quest Text Essiel tells you, We meet again, Acolyte. Essiel sees that continues to follow the Path of the Disciple and thinks that this is good. Essiel also thinks that it is time began learning more of the history of the Order. Essiel tells you, Essiel will talk to about the Way of Wood. Storm Disciples have an affinity for wood, it is close to one's heart, and this one can feel its power through concentration on Nature. Wood grows throughout Istaria and is many and varied in its forms. Wood is strong like steel, yet can be fashioned into things of great beauty. Wood is hard and is often used as a weapon, yet it bends with the slightest breeze. Essiel would have learn this lesson to continue along the Path. Essiel tells you, The Way of Wood can only be taught by those that learn of Nature, the Druids. The Druids know the secrets of the forests and will instruct further in this lesson. Seek out Aelia, a member of the Druidic Order, in Dalimond to the east. It is Aelia who will continue this one's instruction and teach more of the Way of Wood. Aelia tells you, Welcome to Dalimond, my good Storm Disciple. You were sent here by Essiel, as many have before you. The Druidic Order is overjoyed that the Order of Storm wishes to learn more of Nature and of our knowledge. And to that end, it is with great enthusiasm that I pass my meager experience on to you. Aelia tells you, The Druidic Order guards this land, , for we are bound to Nature and to the land itself. We must protect it, or else we will fall. Your Order, of the Storm, also protects the land for you are close to Nature as well. We feel the pain of the tree as an axe lays it low, and we hear the shriek of the forest when the Withered Aegis blights our lands. Yet we are young - we have not yet lived as long as the mighiest of Treants. Aelia tells you, The Treants have guarded the forests from all comers - yes, even we Druids dare not tread lightly in their lands! They love their forests more than life itself, but it is these creatures you must find and defeat to learn of their connection with Nature. Your task, then, is to find and defeat Oak Treant Saplings. These creatures are yet new to Istaria and their connection with the forests is clean and umblemished. Fight these creatures, then return and tell me what you have learned. You will find some that reside north of Heather. Aelia tells you, Ahh, I see that you have completed your task by the sadness in your eyes. Yes, the pain you felt as they died is unlike anything else you have experienced, yes? This is the severing of their Nature bond, and the dissipation of their life forces. Be thankful, , that you do not feel the pain we Druids do as the very forests are blighted by the Withered Aegis! Return now to Sslanis and to Essiel and tell him what you have learned. Essiel tells you, Essiel sees . This one has learned of the Way of Wood? Good, good. must pick one's time in combat carefully, Young One. Attack too soon, one may splinter and break. One must bend with one's opponent, not break against them, so one can quickly counter when the enemy overreaches. Excellent! Essiel tells you, Aelia said had done well, but Essiel can see that bears new scars deep down inside. Essiel knows the path is not an easy one, for is still fresh on the Path of Storm. Have faith, Acolyte - as the Dryad say; The darkness is the greatest just before the Dawn. Steps # Listen to Essiel # Travel to Dalimond and speak with a Druid by the name of Aelia # Listen to Aelia # Defeat ten (10) Oak Treant Saplings #: Oak Treant Saplings can be found north of Heather # Return to Dalimond and speak with Aelia the Druid # Speak with Essiel in Sslanis # Listen to Essiel Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests